tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Up High Spy
'Up High Spy '('''UHS '''for short), is a RED Spy TF2 Freak created by MasMustacheo. His theme is Kevin Macleod - Brightly Fancy His attack theme is Kevin Macleod - Noise Attack Appearance Up High Spy is a RED Spy with no notable physical differences. He usually enters by flopping/crashing onscreen or into someone. Personality and Behavior Up High Spy is generally a good-natured freak, only asking for high-fives from those he meets. If they high five him in return, he will reward them with a hat. However, if his high five is refused or interrupted, he will become enraged and try to kill whoever denied/interrupted his high five. It can also happen that Up High Spy can be completely ignored by someone, thus making him sad and causing him to leave to research someone else that would react to him. Powers and Abilities If someone refuses his offer for a high five, or interrupts the process of him giving someone else a high five, Up High Spy will get angry, put on a pair of sunglasses, and enter an attack state, glowing red with rage. In this form he wields two knives, and uses them with deadly skill. UHS also gains enhanced agility and strength. Like said before, after that Up High Spy gets a high five from someone, he will always rewards the person with a hat. It is unknow where those hats come from but it is supposed that Up High Spy can generate them. After someone's accepted his high-five, he will use a sticky jumper bomb to fly away and high five someone else elsewhere. This could potentially be used for escape as well. Faults and Weaknesses * Even in rage state, he's not too much more durable than an ordinary Spy, so physically stronger freaks will stand more of a chance. * He can be immediately calmed if his opponent (or anyone else in the area) offers him a high five. Deceiving freaks could use this against him very easily. Trivia *Like the Odd Scout, Up High Spy is one of only a few freaks to originate from an SFM Animation. *It seems that even machines are willing to give him high-fives, even sentries with no actual hands - though that may have been the result of the sentry witnessing UHS killing its Engineer when the latter refused UHS's high five. *Up High Spy's rage form was originally visualized as an Ubercharge, but the creator changed it to a crit glow effect and changing him to the beta model, likely to keep UHS from seeming to be too powerful. *It appears a group of Soldiers are watching him... (It's currently unknown if they're the Thieving Blu Soldiers or a different group) Notable Videos *Meet the Up High Spy *Up High Spy Meets Polite Spy *Up High Spy vs. Demopan *Revenge of the Horseless Headless Horsemann *Up High Spy meets an AFK Team *Up High Spy Don't Judge Category:Blade Users Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Glass Cannons Category:Goofballs Category:Mood-Swingers Category:Multi-Moded Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Spies Category:True Neutral Beings